The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for recording and reproducing video signals to and from a storage medium.
In recent years, techniques have been proposed and developed to allow systems designed for rapid data access to record and reproduce data simultaneously to and from a high-speed storage medium such as discs.
Some inconveniences have been experienced during the development. Users tend to be confused when presented with a recording monitor screen and a playback screen displayed merely side by side. Faced with the two screens, the user can lose track of whether the recording monitor screen or the playback screen is currently subject to the ongoing operation. Hence the increased possibility of the user committing errors during operations.
When recording and reproduction are performed simultaneously, one of the two screens can be put on full-screen display. In that case, however, the user is liable to become uncertain about which screen is currently on display.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome the above and other deficiencies of the related art and to provide an apparatus and a method for recording and reproduction whereby a recording monitor screen and a playback screen are clearly indicated as such when on display.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for recording and reproduction for implementing an interface designed to eliminate errors of users' operations during simultaneous execution of recording and reproduction.